Itacha, Daughter of Itachi!
by True Otaku Queen
Summary: I've had this idea for awhile. Itachi has a small daughter, and Sasuke has been left to take care of her after Itachi fled the village. This is based on the in-progress YouTube series "Itacha and Akatsuki".
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful day outside, and 13 year old Itachi was walking to his girlfriend's house. His girlfriend was, surprisingly, a mysterious young lady from god only knows where. She wore no headband. She had short purple hair with sharp blue eyes. She was a modest young lady, caring more about her own well being than others. Not typically Itachi's type, but he loved her so. That particular afternoon, she came running to him and struck him across the face! "You bastard!" she screeched angrily, tears of anger and possible anguish pouring down her cheeks. "What's wrong, Suki?!" he exclaimed. "I'm pregnant, and your the only guy I've slept with in the past three months!" Suki screamed, smacking him again. He calmly held Suki's hands in his. "Suki, I'll take care of the child. Just you wait." XXXXXXXXooooooooooXXXXXXXXXXXXooooooooo It happened nine months later, without morning. One evening, when the Uchiha family was down to dinner, there was a loud _bang _at the door. "Who could that be?" Itachi asked aloud as he went to answer the door. There sat a quiet baby girl with black eyes and raven black hair. She looked identical to Itachi in every way. There was a note in front of her. It was from Suki. It read:

_Itachi:_ _ I'm sorry, but I am not ready to be a mother. I have pondered this and I have given birth. She's a girl. Since she looks so much like you, her name is Itacha. I will not be here to raise this child. I'm not ready to be a mother, nor am I mother material. Love, Suki._

"Itacha, huh? Well, I guess I should bring you inside..." he mumbled. He picked her up and cuddled her to his chest. Her eyelids fluttered. When he brought her into the kitchen, his parents' eyes grew wide. "Itachi, I want an explanation, now!" his father yelled. He sighed and quickly told them about Suki and that night they spent together and Itacha. They both looked incredibly pissed. His father had his fists clenched. "Itachi, as punishment for your actions, Itacha will not be put up for adoption. She will stay and live with you, you got me?" he said. Itachi nodded and went up to his room to try to make space for her. He had a makeshift cradle set up for her before night's end.

Little 5 year old Sasuke had gotten up and clambered to his big brother's room when he heard Itacha's wails. "Ok, ok! It's gonna be fine, I promise! Let me go warm up a bottle for you..." Itachi said and no less than a second later Itachi's door opened, and there was a raven haired baby who looked exactly like Itachi. Sasuke looked at this new baby. "Whozzat?" Sasuke asked, pointing at the wailing infant. "Meet your neice, Itacha. I have to go make her bottle," he said as he pushed past Sasuke.

It was years later. Sasuke was 10 years old, and little Itacha was now 5, the same age Sasuke was when she first came. Over the years, Sasuke came to loathe her, for she consumed all of Itachi's attention. Not only that, but he praised her more than he did Sasuke. Itacha was playing with dolls quietly on the floor. She was always so quiet. Itachi was the only person Itacha seemed to talk to. Sasuke came up behind Itachi. "Brother, will you help me with my training?" he asked. Itacha and Itachi turned to him. Sasuke shivered; they looked exactly alike. Identical. Except Itacha's eyes were sunken into her head like she was tired. Chilled Sasuke to the bone, those empty looking eyes did... "Sorry. I can't today. I have to train Itacha," he said, and he went down and ruffled the little tike's hair. Her dead eyes were locked on Sasuke, burning with hate. Her eyes swirled, into a basic Sharingan. He shivered. "Maybe another day, brother..." Itachi said, poking Sasuke's forehead.

**AN: We are now at the point where it was just after Itachi had killed the entire clan. I'm estimating that Sasuke was around 10 when this happened: when he was put in the same squadron as Naruto they were 12.**

Sasuke went running back to his old house. He noticed a small shadow over the corpses of his parents. Itacha. The sunken eyes seemed to have sunken even deeper. "Granma, Granpa... Why Daddy?" she asked plainly. She clenched her fists at her side, so hard blood ran down the side of her clothes. He noticed that those clothes came from Itachi when he was a child. He walked closer to Itacha. This was the first time he'd ever heard her voice in a long time. "Itacha..." "Where's Daddy, Uncle Sasuke?" "He's gone, sweetie..." "Daddy's... gone? He... left us?" She swallowed hard. "Yes. I'm so sorry sweetie..."

"What are we gonna do now?"

"I don't know..."

**Years later...**

Sasuke was trudging back to his apartment with his head hung low. He stopped in front of his apartment door. He fished his keys out of his knapsack. It had been a shit day: he had been paired in the same squadron as the pink fangirl and the babbling jealous blonde idiot. He had a rough day. He was happy to finally be home. When he opened the door he saw dark colored walls, two beds, a small television, and a doorway that led to a hallway containing three doorways that lead to the laundry room, the kitchen, and the bathroom. Eight year old Itacha was laying on the bed, facing the ceiling. He smiled; they had grown close within the past three years they had been together. But she was always distant. She was always staring into space. "Itacha?" She sat up and smiled upon hearing her name spoken. "Hi, Uncle."

"Get on a coat. We're going to Ichikaru ramen tonight."

She nodded and slipped on a pair of small black flats and a black coat. She hugged her uncle and pasted on a sour face, the same scourn she had all the time when she was out in Konoha. She seemed to dislike the village very much. Maybe it had something to do with Itachi... They sat at the bar, eating ramen. "Heey, Sasuke!" Naruto yelled as he ran up. He saw Itacha and nearly lost his damn mind. "Who the hell is this?!" he asked, sitting down next to Itacha. "This is my niece, Itacha. Ita, this is Naruto," he said, smiling. Her face was a scowl set in stone. She looked at him in pure disgust. "Kiyuubi..." she muttered. Naruto was unnerved. "Wait, you mean this is Itachi's daughter?!" he said. "Yes. If I remember correctly her mother was a rogue ninja named Suki," he replied. Naruto looked at her. "Man..." he said. He shrugged and went back to scarfing down his ramen.

** To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

div dir="ltr"~br /It was late at night. Itacha and Sasuke were asleep. Well, at least Sasuke was. Itacha, upon hearing Sasuke's snores, climbed onto the roof of their tiny apartment and gazed out at the night sky. There were many stars out on that particular night, and she had an eerie feeling. She missed her father. Uncle Sasuke never talked about him, and she barley remembered him... She was four years old when everyone was killed and he ran away... She smiled fondly at a memory... She remembered his smile, and how gentle he was. She sighed; she missed all of the smiles, and her uncle was so cold and mean... "What happened? What happened to all of our smiles, Daddy?" she whispered to the night sky. "Where?" she whimpered, a tear rolling down her cheek./div  
>div dir="ltr" div  
>div dir="ltr" "I can take you to him, Itacha," a voice said behind her. She turned slowly, sensing no danger from this stranger. In fact, he sounded familiar... He was tall, very tall, with blue skin and hair. He looked like a shark man. He carried a big sword wrapped in white bandages on his back. He wore a black cloak covered in red clouds... That symbol seemed so familiar, like a suppressed memory, but she just couldn't put her finger on it... She kept calm, yet she was very suspicious. "What do you mean 'you can take me' to my father?" she asked. The stranger chuckled. "You look exactly like him, and you act like him, too. I'm his partner, Kisame Hoshigaki," he said proudly. Itacha studied him further. Something was very familiar about this man, especially that symbol he was wearing on his clothing... She wanted answers. She nodded. "Ok, lead the way, Mr. Hoshigaki," she said. Kisame walked towards her and extended a large, blue hand. She reluctantly put her small, pale hand in his and gripped. He smirked and jumped high, testing the girl. She jumped with him, her Sharingan activated. "Don't play me, or you'll regret it," she rasped, and he nodded. They jumped off of the village buildings and towards the forest that surrounded the village. She had never been out of the village before, and she, with a strong sense of uneasiness, left the village and entered the surrounding wilderness with this stranger, hoping to see her father after three long years of  br / Itachi was standing in a clearing, staring up at the moon, waiting for his partner to bring his daughter to him. It's been so long... Did she hate him? Has she been suffering? Has his little brother been treating her well? His daughter was everything to him, and he wished, he WISHED to GOD that he could've taken her with him, but he couldn't. She was too young... Now she was older, and she, hopefully, was showing potential. He sensed them, and turned to them. At first, Kisame seemed alone, but then he realized she was hiding behind him. Itachi deactivated his Sharingan and crouched down, so his face would be level with hers. "Kisame?" Itachi asked, as if to say "Leave now". Kisame nodded and left. He jumped to the trees above, revealing Itacha. Itachi gasped; she was beautiful. Her hair was midnight black, but her eyes were onyx, like his own. Her eyes were shaped just like his, and she had long, pronounced tear-troughs under her eyes, (aka, wrinkles the same as Itachi's) Her nose was small, and her eyes seemed angry and full of hate at first, but upon seeing the resemblance between them, both parties realized the connection. Their eyes welled up with tears, and before he could speak, she dashed towards him. He opened his arms and received her warm hug. "Daddy... Where have you been?" she sobbed into his shoulder. She felt warm tears dip on her back, and he muttered, "I had to go away, but we're together now. Daddy's never leaving..." She started sobbing tears of happiness, burying herself deeper in her father's embrace. "Daddy! Don't leave me ever again!" she / br /strongTo be continued... /strong/div 


	3. Chapter 3

After the emotional moment had passed, Itachi put her down and and took her hand in his, looking her in the eyes. She looked up at him. "What about uncle Sasuke?" she asked softly. Itachi paused and looked down at the small girl. "Sweetie, Uncle Sasuke can't come with us... Come on, let's go. We need to start our new lives, now," he replied slowly, carefully choosing his words. Kisame joined them, and they made their way to the lair.

When they came to the lair, Itachi undid the seal on the door and the huge boulder moved slowly but surely, making a lot of noise. This loud noise might have hurt the ears of a normal child, but not Itacha; her ears have adapted to these loud noises. She did, however, shield her eyes from the little pebbles that flew around everywhere as the boulder rose from its usual spot. Itacha broadened her shoulders, trying to ready herself for what was to come. She stepped into the cave, the cool air hitting her and relaxing her every muscle; the summer night air was very warm, and it was nice to be in a cool place for once. She looked up at her father and saw the resemblance between them; they both had the same raven colored hair, and they had the same serious yet calm eyes. They carried themselves in the same manor; serious and quiet. They even had the same proclaimed "tear troughs" (wrinkles under the eyes that stretched down to the top of the lips.) Itacha remembered staring into a mirror, trying to remember her father. She always wondered if she was anything like him... She now had her answer: definitely. She was very young; she was currently thirteen, yet she looked as if she was roughly nineteen! All of these thoughts were broken as she heard a voice she didn't recognize.

"So, this is Itacha, huh? She then noticed there were about eight other figures in the room, not counting her father and Kisame. All of them wore the same outfit; black cloaks with big collars, an opening in the front, and red clouds than came down to their lower were all together, but they generally stood in pairs: one pair consisted of a boy that looked no older than his late teens. He had one visible blue eye, and long blonde hair. Some of the hair was in a loose ponytail at the top of his head, but most of it flowed down to a bit past his shoulders. That hair also covered up his left eye. The man standing next to him was not a man: it was a human puppet. That puppet is so familiar... I've seen it before. What is the name? "Hiruko..." No, wait, maybe... I'm not so sure... she thought quietly. She looked to the pair next to them. There was a tall, attractive man in his mid twenties. He had short, silver hair that was slicked back. His hair came back down midway down his neck, and he had bright purple eyes. He had soft yet rough facial features. He also had a distinctive red, triple-bladed scythe on his back. She also noted his pendant: a Jashinist's pendant. She was not a particularly religious girl, but she knew of the religion and it's values. The man next to him was covered by a mask, but he had tan skin and eyes that were red and green... Like a watermelon, Itacha thought, giggling under her breath. There was one man standing alone; he appeared to be encased in a gigantic Venus flytrap, but upon closer inspection you could see the man inside: a man split with a completely black half with a small, yellow glow for an eye and the other side appeared to be that of a normal man: white skin and hair with eyes, part of a nose and a mouth. Well, save for the sharp teeth, that is. The last pair seemed much more ominous than the others: there was a very beautiful woman with blue hair that was up in two little buns on the top of her head along with a black rose intertwined with one of the buns, and she had sharp eyes, although Itacha couldn't tell what color they were from her current position. Her cloak showed off her form. She's flat chested, pretty much, but she does have some impressive curves, she thought. (Itacha was very, very buxom; her chest measured an impressive 106.5 cm. Her chest was 0.5 cm larger than Lady Tsunade's!) However, the most ominous figure was the man standing next to her. He was a man of fair height, a little taller than the woman standing next to him. He had spikey orange hair and purple, rippled eyes. He was covered in piercings: he had a row of black spikes going down the length of his nose (three pairs of them), two spikes underneath his lip, and a few piercings going through his ears. All eyes turned to him. She assumed he was the one who spoke.

He stepped towards her, everyone except for Itachi shrinking away. Itachi clasped his daughters soft, warm hand in his cool, roughened hand. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Pain, I am God. And welcome to Akatsuki. Allow me to introduce the rest of the organization's members," he said. He waved towards the blonde and the human puppet. "That blonde is Deidara, and his partner, Sasori of the Red Sand, is standing next to him." Deidara gave a soft "humph" and looked away, Sasori just stared at her. Pain waved over towards the albino Jashinist and the man in the mask. "Hidan and Kakuzu." Hidan laughed maniacally, "Piss off, noob!" he shouted. "Shut up, you idiot," Kakuzu growled, looking at his partner. The Venus flytrap man stepped forward. "I am Zetsu; I collect intel for the Akatsuki," he said politely, bowing slightly. Itacha gave a small smile and bowed in return. Pain made a gesture towards the unnamed woman and she stepped forward, so close to Itacha that she could smell her scent: roses. "And I am Konan," she said in a soft voice that rolled of the tongue like honey. Itacha nodded, intimidated by Konan's charm and perfect voice. Itacha may have had a big bust, but boys always liked her as a friend. Maybe for the fact that she didn't act very feminine at all... and not to mention how masculine her face was. She was pouting on the inside. She looked up at Pain.

How did you know me?" she asked. "We have always known you, for as long as we have known of Itachi. Without a doubt, you look like him, and you, although being slightly more spunky and loud, act like him as well. But, the question remains: are you powerful like him?" Konan replied. "Are you asking me to show you my strength?" Itacha asked, not surprised by the question; I mean, come on, it's the AKATSUKI, not just any goof with a headband and a few Ninjutsu can join! It's the most feared villain organization in the world! Itacha narrowed her eyes and looked the leader, not Konan, in the eye. "What is your goal?" she asked. Pain chuckled. "Ah, good question, Bec," he laughed. Itacha had heard that name before... "Bec". It meant little one in some strange, lost language, but... Someone had called her that long ago. Who did? She shook the question off and looked at him. "We wish for world peace, a world of no pain and no suffering." Itacha pondered this, and nodded. "What do I have to do to join?" she asked. Pain laughed. "You must defeat one of us."

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Hello, everyone. Sorry it took so long to update this particular work, I ran into a bit of an issue regarding Itacha's initiation to Akatsuki. I'm very descriptive, but I cannot describe a battle that complex. So, what I'm going to do: I'm going to fast forward to about a few days after her initiation. Also: Akatsuki normally pairs up their members, but, seeing as Tobi didn't come into the story line until AFTER Sasori's death, I have to make Itacha a loner, because I don't have the creativity to come up with ANOTHER fan made character to be her partner. BTW, this story, like most of my other stories, are updated about once every two weeks, so don't bug me about when I'm going to update, OK? :) Now, enjoy.**

** A few days after Itacha's initiation...**

She looked into the forest canopy above, a beautiful pattern of leave and patches of orange and pink sky. A light breeze was blowing, occasionally blowing a few leaves from the canopy. They would swirl in the wind before landing at the youth's feet. Her black Akatsuki cloak blew aloft in the soft wind, making the red cloud on the breast of her cloak look even more ominous. Her hair was up in a neat bun, however the breeze blew a few rebellious hairs loose, making her look a bit more rugged than usual. She had a beautiful widows peak, with raven colored hair and small, serious, black eyes. She had two "tear troughs" that ran down the length of her cheeks, chiseled into her face, proclaiming the years of heartbreak and pain that she had endured. She was staring off into the forest, into the field where she had met her long lost father for the first time in years. She slowly began to walk toward the clearing, taking time to analyze her life. Just a few days ago, she was the sweet little orphan, Itacha Uchiha, whom of which was being raised by her uncle, Sasuke Uchiha, because her father had abandoned her to go join the criminal organization, Akatsuki. And now... Well, she was indeed still Itacha, but now she was Itacha Uchiha of Akatsuki, using war to fight for peace... That didn't make sense to most, but it made perfect sense to her. She remembered how Sasuke used to tell her that nothing in life was for free, that you had to fight for everything, big or small. For a long time, she didn't understand that statement. "I understand now, Uncle..." she mumbled to herself. She was wondering about her uncle. She finally reached the meadow, and with that, she also reached a beautiful view of the sunrise. "I hope your alright, wherever you may be, my beloved Uncle..."

**A/N: OK, just to clarify: we are now back to Konoha. BUT, it's the morning after the night Itacha left. And eventually, we will fast forward to the same time Itacha is in now, and we will occasionally check in on Sasuke throughout the story. **

Sasuke woke up, the sunlight shining through the window. He felt off, like something was wrong... Immediately he turned over to Itacha's bed and gasped; she was gone! He ran and looked in the kitchen. She wasn't there. She wasn't making her famous Curry Rice. He dashed to the other side of the tiny apartment and threw open the door to the laundry room. She wasn't there, either! "Get a grip! She's probably in the bathroom... She'll probably come out and ask what all of the ruckus is!" he said aloud, filled with the hope that something horrible didn't happen to her. He walked to the closed bathroom door and tapped his knuckles on the smooth wood of the door. "Ita?" he called, his voice trembling. He got no reply. Just the silence of the empty apartment. He dropped to his knees, in disbelief. It didn't take an idiot to know what happened; Itachi had taken her away from her bed in the night. He couldn't believe it; when Itachi abandoned her, she was just five years old! He raised her! She hardly remembered her bastard father! Sasuke was all she ever known! (Well, more of, all she remembered. She vaguely remembered Mikoto, her grandmother, his mother, but that was all.) He couldn't believe that he had stolen her from him! He hated Itachi even more now! First, he slaughtered the clan just to measure his capacity, then he abandons his baby daughter, leaving her to quite possibly DIE, and now, now... After caring, loving and raising Itacha FOR him, he STEALS her away! Why would he take her no- Wait... It dawned on Sasuke... She was much more powerful now, and she was mature enough to fight... Itachi had taken her to make her join Akatsuki. Sasuke quickly got dressed, ran to the window, and jumped into the street, dashing like a madman to the forests that surrounded the quaint little village. Fueled by his anger and hate, he howled at the early morning sky in anguish, tears of fury running down his face, "Uncle Sasuke is coming, sweetheart! Don't worry!"

** Back to Itacha in the clearing... **

Well, if it isn't the little shit!" a voice called playfully. The youth turned to see a red triple bladed scythe come her way. She dodged the flying weapon, the blades of the tool landing in the dirt. She turned towards her "attacker". It was, of course, none other than Hidan. She noticed that Kakuzu was nowhere to be seen. "Where's your partner?" she asked bluntly, taking a few steps towards him as he retracted his scythe. "What? No 'hello Hidan', no 'how are you Hidan', just where's the dickhead? C'mon cutie, gimme more fucking respect than that!" he whined. She raised an eyebrow at him and sighed, exasperated already."Gomenensai. "Hello, Hidan. I hope your well?" she said politely. He beamed, as if he had one first place in some sort of important competition. "I am well, thanks for asking," he huffed proudly. "Your partner's not going to sneak attack me, is he?" she asked, giving him the privilege to see a slight smile. There was a hardly traceable hint of playfulness in her voice, but Hidan couldn't tell for sure. She was just like Itachi in many ways; and not unlike him, she was very hard to read, impossible to predict. He didn't like it at all, but then again, it made her all the more mysterious. He liked that, kinda. He blushed. She lulled her head to the side a bit. "Are you alright? You look a little red..." she said, her smiled converting to a concerned frown. He felt his face grow more red. "U-um..." he said, searching for the right words. She quickly came close to him, their noses close to touching. She laid the back of her hand on his forehead. "It appears you have a fever," she said. He nodded in silent agreement. He remembered what the leader said; the villagers have feared her for her whole life because of Itachi. Therefore, she wasn't very social. She lacked many basic social skills, and thankfully one of the many items she lacked was the fact that she didn't know what a blush meant. She understood sarcasm, and the basic emotions: happiness, sadness, anger. One of the emotions she was least familiar with was love. (She understands love for a family member, obviously, but she didn't understand love for someone outside of her family.) He was safe, for now. She'd pick up on it eventually. "Oh, hello Kakuzu! Keep an eye on Hidan, please. It appears he has a mild fever," she said. She had turned away from him and towards Kakuzu, whom of which had just entered the clearing. Hidan cringed. He knew Kakuzu would give him hell for this! "Sadly, he's immortal; an illness can't kill him," Kakuzu said, carefully choosing his words. He wasn't normally this polite, but he had to be. Unlike Hidan, Kakuzu wasn't COMPLETELY immortal. If someone ripped out his five hearts, he'd die. What happened next baffled all three of them. Itacha felt her face grow red, and she put her hand over her mouth, making her expression seem even more worried than before. "I-I know that, but... I kinda... don't want his health to decline... It would upset me greatly..." With that, she walked away.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Well, it's time for the bi-monthly update! I have a great chapter in store for my readers this week! Enjoy!**

Hidan watched as she walked away. He ran his eyes over her body as she walked away, and her lack of curves brought him back to the sad, sad reality of the matter; she was only eight. "Shit!" Hidan swore aloud, kicking a huge clump of grass from the ground in frustration. "Just realized the problem with this, eh?" Kakuzu scoffed. "Shut up, you asshole!" Hidan screamed. He sighed and sat down on the ground. Kakuzu kicked him in the back. "Don't sit around sulking all day! We have work to do!" Hidan heaved a sigh and got up, looking at the sunrise. "I'll wait until she's older. Yea, that's it; I'll wait for her." And, with that in his mind and, oddly enough, in his heart, he walked off.

**Author's Note 2: Ok, sorry about this, but I wanted to clear this up before it became a problem: in the story, Itacha joined Akatsuki at age 8. Sasuke, at this point, is 11 and had JUST joined Cell 7. He remained with Naruto and the gang for roughly 2 years, and left to join Orochimaru JUST BEFORE NARUTO RETURNED FROM HIS THREE YEAR TRAINING! (If my memory is correct.) So, we have jumped from Naruto to Naruto Shippuden. Enjoy! :)**

Two black shadows sat back to back in the treetop, hidden by the falling autumn leaves. One figure was that of a gifted female, the other was that of a muscular man. The man was none other than the much-feared Itachi Uchiha. The young female sitting behind him was his young fourteen year old daughter, Itacha Uchiha. Her hair was sleek, jet black; several shades of black darker than her father's. She kept it in a ponytail that seemed slightly unkempt, but she either didn't notice or didn't care. The ponytail didn't seem like much of a ponytail; more like she just pulled it back to keep it out of her way. Her hair was much shorter than Itachi's, however; hers trailed down to the tip of her shoulder blades and seemed much softer. She had developed a lot in the past few years she had been with Akatsuki; she had developed a much more social personality. Of course, she kept her cool during battle, but she was so perky and eager at any other time. She always took her work very seriously, and she clung to her father in her free time. They had restored the bond that they once had before Itachi left. If anything, it was much stronger now than it was back then. She sighed happily, smiling as her grey eyes followed the path of a single falling leaf. "You know, you act a lot like your mother," Itachi said, keeping a straight face. Itacha didn't face her father, but rather tensed up. Itachi closed his eyes, recalling the pleasant memories, all the while maintaining a neutral expression. "You sound just like her when you say that I'm not capable of smiling on the outside," he continued. "Father, who's my Mother? What's she like?" she asked solemnly, looking up at the afternoon sky. Itachi cleared his throat and began. "Your mother was a rogue ninja with no headband. Her name was Suki, and she was resting in Konoha when I met her. We were both very young when we met. One thing led to another and, well, nine months later, you were left at our doorstep in a basket with this note attached to you." He reached into a little satchel he had wrapped around his waist and pulled out a crumpled note. Itacha accepted it and unfolded it. The note read:

Itachi: I'm sorry, but I am not ready to be a mother. I have pondered this and I have given birth. She's a girl. Since she looks so much like you, her name is Itacha. I will not be here to raise this child. I'm not ready to be a mother, nor am I mother material. Love, Suki.

Itacha put the note down slowly and faced her father, whom of which had turned to face her. She handed the note to him slowly, her eyes cast to the ground. "Mother... abandoned us?" she said slowly. Itacha felt emotions bubble up inside her; anger, sadness, contempt, and hate... So much hate... She had a thirst for revenge. Itachi wrapped his arms around his daughter in a warm hug. "It's not her fault, Itacha. We were both young and stupid, neither of us saw it coming." Itacha felt her tears run down her face, and before she knew it she was crying. She was crying and sobbing like a little girl... And over what? Something that happened so long ago, something she should just forget... She sat up and wiped her eyes, and just in time as well; Kisame just walked up. "Hey, the leader's got an important mission for us! Let's go, we gotta report to the lair!" he yelled up at them. Itacha groaned as her father silently got up. "Attitude much?" Kisame chuckled as she hopped down from her place high up in the forest canopy, joining her father and Kisame on the ground and dashing like lunatics toward the Akatsuki base.

**Author's Note 3: I just realized an ouchie I made while writing this: Hidan didn't join until Naruto S., not Naruto... Whoops! Well, it's a little too late to fix it, buuuuuut _gomenensai_. (That's Japanese for "I am Sorry") *bows* well, please be gracious enough to forgive my mistake, enjoy the story! :) **

Hidan and Kakuzu were, just like everyone else, on their way to the Akatsuki base in Konoha. Hidan was grinning. "What are you so happy about, numbnuts?" Kakuzu said gruffly, seeming more agitated than he usually was. Hidan looked at Kakuzu and beamed. "Itacha's fourteen now," he said proudly. Kakuzu rolled his eyes. "Seriously, your still hooked on her? It's been five years," he muttered. Hidan glared at him. "Hey! I'm in love! I'd like to see you rope in a great lady!" he yelled. Kakuzu was beginning to become ticked and even appalled. He stopped dead in his tracks. "Hidan, she's fourteen, and your like, what, forty one?!" Kakuzu growled. Hidan turned to face Kakuzu. "For your information, I'm TWENTY one, thank you very fucking much! I'm much younger than you, you old prick! And she's not like any other fourteen year old we've ever met!" Kakuzu swore underneath his breath and glared at Hidan. He didn't want to admit that Hidan was right. True, she definitely was not like any other person her age. She was hardened, much more mature. She's probably seen more bloodshed, destruction, and death in the last five years than her father had seen in his entire life, and, not to mention she's not damaged by it at all. And, she didn't have too many ties to her home village; if anything, she loathed it for sending her dear father away... _That's why Pain knew she'd make a perfect Akatsuki member_. Kakuzu groaned as he realized that Hidan was far ahead of him, running down towards the meeting hall.

**Meanwhile, somewhere in the mountains...**

Sasuke gazed down upon the forest, scanning it, as if It were possible to see Itacha through the thick woods. He started to speak aloud to himself, the same words he thought and muttered all throughout his training with Orochimaru:

"All for her, all for Itacha. Must find my niece, must get her away from Itachi."

**At the Akatsuki Lair, in Konoha...**

The whole Akatsuki (save for Pain and Konan) were attending the Akatsuki meeting in person. Hidan watched as Itacha walked in and smiled. He hadn't seen her since that day five years ago... He had been looking forward to this day for a long time. Such a pity he had to wait until after the meeting.

The meeting was nothing majorly important or urgent, just business as usual. The whole time, Hidan tuned out the voices of Pain and Konan and gazed upon his first love. She snuck glances at him too, and smiled when she caught him looking at her, too. He was definitely different, but that's what she loved about him. This was an odd feeling for her. She couldn't think about anything else aside from him during these last five years. Well, she'd have to wait for their moment until after the meeting

**To be continued... **

** Author's Note 4: Sorry it takes me so long to update. Now, the bi-weekly updates have changed into bi-MONTLY updates, meaning I will update twice a month now. Sorry if that seems to be a long time to wait in between updates. I'm in high school and I'm kinda busy, so yea. Sorry! I love you all, thank you all so much for loving me and my stories so much, I love you all back! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

It had become apparent that, after all of these years of separation, Hidan still caught young Itacha Sakami Uchiha's eye. He was overflowing with joy. For such a long time she had been the only person he could think of, and yet, to this very day, she was still as in love with him as she had been a few years ago. She was even more beautiful as well. She had matured so much. She carried herself in quiet beauty, straightening her back and looking upon everyone regally, like a queen. No wonder she was the apple of Itachi's eye! Sadly, her father was a big part of the problem. Itachi believed that Hidan wasn't good enough for Itacha! He obviously would prefer Pain to take her hand. Pain, of all of the overrated men on the planet! The fucker thought he was God! Only Lord Jashin was God! Hidan scoffed at the very thought. Although, Pain did live rather lavishly. And Itacha would make a superb goddess, with her dark, silent beauty and piercing eyes. She didn't even have to speak; her silence said a thousand words. Oh, how he longed to hold her in his arms, to cherish and nurture her forever! To call her his goddess, and to even one day go to bed with her, making wild love! And among this grand time, she'd moan his name in his ear, "Hidan!" The thought of his name escaping her lips as a moan aroused him, and as he gazed upon her even more he noticed her beautiful figure, her sleek, prominent hips, her long, slender legs, her ample breasts, of which strained against her cloak, practically begging to be released. Not to mention her marvelous bottom! She was beyond a goddess! She was created by Lord Jashin himself! Yes, He fashioned her eyes out of the stars, and made her fertile for bearing children. Roses were ashamed to bloom in the presence of her beauty, and her a single movement of her finger was enough to shame even the most talented and graceful of geishas. She was everything and anything he ever wanted, and he was going to stop at nothing to get her!

The meeting felt like it drug on forever. He couldn't help but stare at her loveliness and dream about caressing her slender figure, running his fingers through her hair as she smiled her simple smile in his shoulder. For a brief time he completely forgot he was at a meeting at all. The meeting was finally over, and, with that, the other members parted. Itachi started to move, but Itacha laid a gentle yet firm hand upon his shoulder and stopped him easily. "Dad, I was going to stay behind and mingle a bit. I'll catch up with you later, alright?" she said softly. Itachi's eyes met Hidan's and he glowered at the other man, not even attempting to hide his rage. But he grunted and looked back at his beautiful grey-eyed daughter. "Alright, I suppose it's ok." Itacha replied with a swift nod. With that, he briskly turned tail and walked out of the cave, lingering a bit, hoping to hear bits and pieces of her conversation. Itacha glared at her father's back, refusing to start a conversation of any sorts as long as he was in the room. Finally, his figure disappeared from view, and he was no longer within earshot. Hidan looked around. Pain, Konan, Kakuzu, Tobi, and Zetsu remained, but they weren't discussing items that were particularly important. Hidan turned to the sleek goddess. Up close, she didn't look fourteen at all. Her appearance was worn from years of stress and combat. She had the pronounced Uchiha "wrinkles" running down her face, and he noticed when she smiled, they lifted up her cheeks and slightly covered the bags underneath her eyes. Most may think that, by this description, she must be ugly. This was definitely not the case, however. She was just a bit withered and worn, but it gave her the air and grace of a much older woman. Itacha had seen much, much war and bloodshed, and it was amazing to think that someone so young was willing to do all of this just to be reunited with her loving father. That type of bond between father and child is priceless. She as such a loving and kind person. She must've gotten it from her mother; she surely didn't get it from Itachi. He cleared his throat and attempted to think of a way to break the awkward silence. It was Itacha who spoke. "It's been a log time, Hidan. I really missed you." Hidan tried to keep his face from breaking out in an embarrassing blush. "Yeah, I've missed you too. Um, is there somewhere more private we can talk?" he said, looking at Pain, whom of which had just noticed her. "I think I know of a place," she said with a kind smile.

Pain looked away from his conversation with Zetsu to see him leave with Itacha. Itacha, the fairest maiden he'd ever seen. He traveled far and wide and never in his life had he seen a woman so beautiful. He saw why men were tripping all over themselves to get to her. She was indeed beautiful. He couldn't let a beauty like her slip through his fingers! Quickly, he dashed towards her and put himself in between her and Hidan. "Itacha, I have a special mission for you that I must speak to you about alone," he said, attempting to maintain a straight face and keep his eyes from wandering. Hidan glared at the other man, stepping up to him. "Hey, asshole, I know for a FACT you don't have a special mission for her! You just want to keep her away from me! You're JEALOUS that I can get a REAL angel, unlike you, who can only settle for some dried up whore!" he said, gesturing towards Konan. Her nostrils flared and she dashed towards Hidan, her fist raised. Itacha's head whipped around towards her, and Konan stopped dead in her tracks. Her back straightened and her fist remained supsended in air, as if frozen. She started trembling, staring at Itacha. All of a sudden, blood started to dribble down Konan's nose as her shaking began to grow more violent. "A-Are... you even human?!" Konan stammered, attempting to take a step back before falling backward and hitting the ground with a shattering _thud! _Pain was shocked at first, but he quickly regained his composture. He took a deep breath and said, "Well, I guess I could have her do the mission some other time." With that, he walked off. Hidan huffed and reverted his attention to Itacha. "Well, uh, so... Are we going to talk or not?" he said, rubbing the back of his neck. Itacha gave a small smile and laughed sweetly. "You're eager, eh? Well, I guess we should start..." she said. She held her elegant, perfect hand out to him. "Follow me, and we'll talk there." He nodded and swiftly took her hand. She took off, her lovestruck partner in tow.

They didn't travel for very long. In about fifteen minutes, they arrived at a beautiful, roaring waterfall. Hidan's breath was taken away as Itacha sat down on a rock, patting the spot next to her. He sat down and looked into her eyes. Her eyes shone like opalecent lillies, her skin was delicate and as smooth as a china doll. He didn't even wait for her to say anything; he kissed her, his sweat rolling down his back and neck. She blushed, surprised, but she didn't refuse him. She was so immersed in him as they kissed. They kissed until sunset, the light of the evening sky turning the waterfall a beautiful pink.

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry I've been dragging out the lovestory with undeeded details. I just love this story so much already, and when writing love stories, the story is close to the end when they confess their love to each other! :( Expect more frquent updates on all of my fanfics. Love you guys, thanks for all the love and support! **


	7. Chapter 7

** Author's Note: Hello, one and all~. I would like to thank you all for the constant support of my work, AND I also want to thank you all for the critisism. Don't be afraid to point out my flaws! I'm not a perfect writer (yet) and critism is how I grow and become better. I plan on improving on the following in my future stories: The characters (some of them are OOC, sorry bout that), my writing style, (I tried to make Hidan more poetic but that just doesn't suit him), the spacing, and I plan to make my time skips much more clear. Thank you for your honesty. You know who you are. :3**

Sasuke was now sixteen. He sighed and looked at the walls of Orochimaru's hideout. Itacha should be fourteen (or thirteen) by now. She should've been a Genin, eager to take the Chunin exams and become the greatest Kunoichi to ever live. But no, Itachi had to take her away from him. He took everything from Sasuke; his parents, his family, his innocence, and now he had taken the one thing he cherished most; his beloved neice. And the worst part of it wasn't the fact that she was gone; it was the fact that he didn't know what had happened to her. Was she dead, alive, working for the Akatsuki, exiled to the woods to fend for herself, being tortured, sold as a slave? Sasuke shook the thoughts from his head. He liked to think that she was working for Akatsuki, alive. (She may not be very well, but at least she was alive.) He didn't want to think of her as dead, rotting in the ground. "One day, I'll find out. And I will save you. If you're dead, I will avenge you. And then, I plan to join you after I left everything in this damn world in shambles."

**Meanwhile, with Itacha and Hidan at the falls... **

Hidan woke up, slightly groggy. Itacha was gone. He panicked, his heart racing and his mind reeling. "Where the h-" His thought was interrupted by a fish. A fish? Someone had thrown a live fish at the back of his head. "Cook that while I find more, numbnuts," said a cool, calm voice. "Oh, there you are! You fucking scared the shit out of me, you little cunt!" Hidan said, laughing in sheer relief. Itacha punched the back of his neck playfully. Hidan looked up at her and frowned.

"You ok?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're acting different."

She plopped down next to him, arranging a pile of sticks together.

"Different how?"

She lit the fire with a small fireball and set the fish to cook on a makeshift spit, turning it every now and then.

"You don't act this playful around your dad."

She paused and laughed, smiling and punching his arm. "Dad's pretty strict on that stuff. He says a good Kunoichi suppresses her emotions and doesn't let her estrogen cloud her judgement."

"What's estrogen?"

"The stuff that makes women have curves and big boobs and emotions and shit like that."

"You must have a lot of that, considering the size of your knockers."

Itacha blushed and went to punch Hidan in the face. All of a sudden, the ground started to shake and rumble. A formation emerged from the earth below the rocks. It was just Zetsu. Itacha stood up and jumped down to meet him. "Zetsu, what a surprise. What do you need?" she said cooly, obviously distressed by his sudden appearance. "Pain needs you, ASAP. He called for Itachi as well. You will be meeting at the Great Naruto Bridge in two days." Itacha nodded, and with that, Zetsu left. Itacha groaned. "Ugh, this is complete bullshit! It's probably not even a real mission! Maybe it's just some 'stay away from Hidan' bull!" she muttered, kicking a group of pebbles away. Hidan came skidding down the rocks, falling on his ass. "What did that fucker need this time?!" he yelled. "He was giving me a fuckin' death sentence, that's what! Gotta run babe, see you in a week." With that, she left.

If they weren't part of a rogue ninja organization, Hidan would worry about the fact that she would be gone for a week. But, they are, and, in comparison to the length of most missions, one week was a really, really short mission. (Most Akatsuki missions last, at most, about two to three years.) Hidan watched her go, her ass bouncing and grooving as she jumped through the trees. "Hey, stop acting so love sick and come on, idiot ass. We gotta go!" Kakuzu said, emerging from the bushes. "Dammit, you old fart! You have the worst timing!" Hidan shrieked, furious. "At least I didn't come sooner. Now come on, let's go!"

About three days later Itacha arrived at Pain's base. She looked to her left and saw Itachi incoming. He landed next to her, smiling at his daughter. "So, you beat me this time, eh? This has been the sixth mission in a row you've beaten me to the location, little one," he said, putting a hand on her shoulder. She smiled and glanced up at the rock formation they were due to meet at. Pain had created an underground hideout rough 1,154 kilometers outside of Konoha, which was why it took them a week to reach the place. There was a seal on the door. Itacha stepped towards it and weaved the signs to unlock it:

_Horse, boar, dragon, monkey, hare, ram _

The ground in front of the rock gave way, revealing a stairway. Itachi wiped his face clean of all emotion and looked at Itacha. "It's time. Remain calm, okay? He may bear bad news, and I know how you are. So, please..." his voice trailed off, but the sentence didn't need to be finished; _don't embarrass me again. _Itacha nodded and started down the stairwell. The way was lit by torches that were lined around the wall, and the entire cavern seemed to be carved straight from the earth. At last, they reach a large door with a different kind of seal. Itacha was very unfamiliar with this seal. Itachi stepped in front of her. "You've never seen this seal before. Let me handle it." He started to weave a large assortments of signs:

_Dragon ram hare snake monkey ram snake dragon boar snake dragon _

The door slowly opened to reveal a bare room. It contained no furniture, just two people: Pain and Konan. The father and daughter duo bowed low, greeting their superiors politely. "Hello. I apologize for the inconvenience, but this matter is very urgent and must be addressed before it gets out of hand," Pain said slowly, looking towards Itacha. "Young lady, your association with Hidan is compromising both of your performance on missions. You didn't start slacking until you started regularly associated with him. You must stop seeing him, or else I'm afraid you will have to be removed from Akatsuki." Itacha was angry and shocked. ("Removed from Akatsuki" is another way of saying "we will kill you") She lost her handle on her temper and jumped up. "You can't forbid me from seeing him! You wouldn't understand how love feels because your a heartless asshole!" she yelled, getting in his face. Immediately, she heard Konan run towards her. Itacha activated her Sharingan and summoned black fire, setting Konan's paper wings on fire. "Itacha Rena Uchiha!" Itachi yelled, halting her. She froze, shaking. He father... yelled at her? He never even laid a hand on her, nevertheless yell at her... She collapsed, her sharingan deactivating as she curled up on the floor in a protective ball. It wasn't the fact that he yelled at her, it was the sharp pain that shot through her back. It tore apart her very soul, so painful it was almost unbearable. She felt Itachi hoisting her up and turning towards Pain. "I'm so sorry about this. I will enforce your rule. Please forgive her, she is still a child," he said, bowing. Pain nodded and turned his back. "I didn't expect any different. Get out of my sight. I don't want to see her until she's learned to watch her tongue."

Itachi carried her back outside and set her down. The pain subsided and she stood slowly, holding onto a tree. "What the hell were you thinking?! That was crazy!" he said, finally loosing his cool. Her father had an amazing amount of patience and tolerance, but when he snapped, it was NOT pretty. She hung her head and leaned against the tree with one hand.

"Look, that motherfucker was trying to tell me that I couldn't see the man I loved!"

"It doesn't matter! Orders are orders!"

"Dad, I LOVE Hidan!"

There was a moment of silence, and Itachi put on a stern face and stood up straight.

"It was an order, and I will enforce it. I'm sorry, Itacha. I know it's hard, but..."

Itacha raised her head, and when she did, there were tears streaming down her face. "Just, I want to be alone!"

With that, she dashed off, crashing into trees and stumps. Her vision was blurred from the tears, and her knees ached, but she didn't move cautiously. She finally tripped over an especially big stump, which sent her sprawling. She laid on the ground and wept, a pool of tears developing. She heard footsteps, but she thought it was Itachi. She looked up, and was stunned to see her Uncle Sasuke.


	8. Chapter 8

At first, she thought that her eyes were playing tricks on her, like she was just seeing things. But as her vision came into view and focused, she saw an older version of her uncle looking down at her with a stunned expression on his face. "Itacha, oh my god, you're alive! But... I thought he killed you! It's been years!" he said, the words tumbling out of his mouth in a rush. Itacha sat up and looked at Sasuke, smiling. "It's only been about five years, I believe," she said. "Maybe six at most." Sasuke was stunned that his little niece had grown up to be so beautiful. She was the mirror image of Itachi, but it wasn't her fault; after all, he was her father. Sasuke was relieved to find out she's been alive and well after all these years. Sasuke wished he could've done so much more to protect her, but unfortunately, he couldn't. Sasuke sat down next to her and watched her dry her tears like they were nothing. "What's wrong, Itacha?" he asked, looking at her in the eye. She sniffled and said, "Oh, it's uh, nothing, really. Look Sasuke, I'm going through a lot of things right now..."

Sasuke sat on the stump that Itacha had been leaned against and he looked up at the clear night sky. "I remember when you were a little kid, we used to sit out on the roof and stargaze. Remember that, Ita?" he said, his eyes as starry as the sky above them. Itacha looked up with him and smiled, the fond memories returning to her: Sasuke bringing home red bean buns and taking her out to climb on the roof and look in awe at the night sky. Itacha's eyes would flood with wonder and awe at the stars and the constellations that he pointed out to her. She was so happy to have her uncle back. He was the best, and she loved him as much as she loved her dad. She got up and hugged him, tears rolling down her cheek. "Sasuke..." she sniffled, tears falling onto his shoulder. He gently pushed her away and looked her in the eye. "He's treated you badly, hasn't he?" Itacha shook her head no.

"Look, it's not him, Sasuke. You don't know Dad the way I do. Dad's got his reasons for what he does, even what he did to the clan. No, he didn't do it to measure his capacity. There's a more complex reason behind what he has done," she said, wiping her face and nose. "You know why? Then why don't you tell me?"

"Look, I can't; I'm not allowed to. I've been forbidden by Dad AND the Akatsuki."

Sasuke rose, staring at her. "You love Itachi better than me, don't you?" he said grimly. Itacha rose, eye level with him. "No, I care about you both! You both are my family! Look, you'll learn eventually, just not now."

"Why, Itacha? All of this time and you won't tell me?"

"Seriously?! All of this time I've been missing and now that you find me you only want to use me for information?! You're a shallow, arrogant asshole! You know what, come and find me when you care more about my wellbeing than your selfish goals! I have somewhere to be, unlike you! Oh yea, and I heard you abandoned your comrades to go seek out power! You're rubbish, you're shit! Someone like you should go fucking shove a kunai up their cunt and die!"

"I did it for you. I wanted to find you, and I knew Itachi took you! I needed more power to beat Itachi and save you!"

"Pfft, you only came for me because you knew at this point I'd have intel on Dad. Fuck off. If you follow me, I WILL rip your dick off. Oh, that's right; you don't have one. See ya later, fucker."

With that, she left. His beloved niece was gone because of him. He sat back down against the stump, hitting himself in the head. If he hadn't asked about Itachi, she wouldn't have left! "Dammit!" he swore. He shook his head and went his own way, off tracking Itachi.

Itacha arrived at the falls and found Hidan, sitting on the rocks. She walked towards him and sat next to him. He spoke first. "Pain's messenger bitch came to me a little bit after you left. She said that new orders from Pain said that you couldn't associate with me. What a load of bullshit! First the fucker has the balls to call himself God then he thinks he has the right to meddle in my fucking personal life. Ha, yeah right! As if we'll let them stop us! Right?"

Itacha nodded, loving his defiance to Pain.

"Yeah. I mean, it's one thing to give us missions and shit, but it's another to tell us who we can and can't love."

At the word love, both of them cringed. They glanced at each other. They both loved each other, and one knew the other felt the same. However, it was never spoken aloud.

"Ita, I love you, baby girl. You're just... fucking amazing... And you're not even a Jashinist."

"I love you too, Hidan. My heart belongs to you, and there's nothing that I wouldn't do for you."

Hidan smiled and leaned in for a kiss, She leaned I as well, and their lips touched. Sparks were literally flying everywhere between them. A connection, like electricity that they both felt. The instant chemistry between them was so obvious. They both pulled away, smiling and kinda breathless. "Itacha, I really love you, and that's why I want to save your soul."

"Huh, you mean convert me?"

Hidan nodded. "My life was transformed when I converted. Please, let me show you the way. I want someone to be immortal with."

Itacha's blush deepened as she nodded. "Okay, I'll give it a try."

**_Urgent A/N: Jashinism is a real religion, although it's not exactly common. The Jashinism depicted in Naruto is nothing close to the real religion. In this Fanfiction, however, Hidan will practice the REAL form of Jashinism, although we will not go in depth. Do NOT express whether or not you believe it to be a real religion in the reviews or your comment will be deleted effectively. For more information on Jashinism, please go to the website called "The Jashinist Temple." Thank you for your cooperation. :) _**

Hidan smiled and spent the next few days teaching Itacha the commandments and rules of Jashinism. They both ignored their responsibilities and duties just to devote their time to each other. At the end of it all, Itacha found herself immortal, like Hidan. "Whoa, this is so cool!" she said, glancing down at her hands. Hidan smiled at her and kissed her forehead. "Now you're stuck with me forever, princess," he said. Itacha heard rustling in the bushes and they both whipped their heads around, springing up, prepared for attack. Itachi and Kisame emerged from the bushes.

"D-Dad..." she said, stunned. Hidan put himself in between Itachi and Itacha. "I knew I'd find you here. You haven't even made any progress on your assignments, have you?" Itachi said, looking at Itacha. She shook her head slowly, and Itachi beckoned her towards him. "Hey, now wait just a goddamn minute!" Hidan started. Itacha calmed him with a soothing hand on his shoulder. "Hey, I'll be okay. He won't hurt me; he's my father," she said, rubbing his shoulder. Hidan wanted to protest, but he nodded and let her go.

Itachi lead her to a place where they used to talk and watch the sunset all of the time: the Final Valley. Here, they would sit on top of Madara Uchiha and Itachi would tell his bright eyed daughter stories of his youth. As they settled down, Itachi pointed to the river. "My dearest, I have told you the story of Hashirama Senju and Uchiha Madara many, many times, have I not?" he said. Itacha nodded. She loved that story as a little kid; that was the first story that he ever told to her here. He smiled and nodded. "You see, I brought you here because I want to tell you something. I believe what you have with Hidan is a good thing. I have to act disproving when Pain is around, or else there will be consequences for both of us, but more importantly, there are consequences for you. But, my main point here is do not hate Pain for his decision. He truly believes it was the best choice."

"So, you don't want me to hate him?"

"No, my dearest. You see, I murdered my family for Konoha. I was exiled and treated am now treated as a villain. I do not hate Konoha, Itacha. I am trying to help it by joining Akatsuki."

"Alright Dad. But what about Hidan? I mean, I love him!"

Itachi cradled Itacha's chin, smiling. "As long as you get your assignments done, I will keep your secret and I'll protect it. Dear, love is a great thing to have in life. I love you, Itacha. I want you to be happy."

Itacha smiled, hugging her father. "I am happy, Dad. I'm so happy that I have a father that cares so much about me." Itachi kissed her forehead and smiled. "Bring Hidan here, make more happy memories here."

"I will."

~Itacha~

A few hours later, Hidan and Itacha were sitting on the Uchiha Madara and watching the sunset. She had laid her head on his shoulder and was holding his hand, leaning against him. "Hidan, this is perfect. Thank you for being here for me."

Hidan kissed her gently and smiled.

"Anytime babe. But uh, what are we going to do about Pain?"

"We'll figure that out later. 3"

**A/N: Final chapter is coming up soon. Be prepared to bid this fanfic farewell lol **


	9. Chapter 9

**FINAL CHAPTER!**

Behind them, they heard a rustling in the bushes. Itacha jumped up and she saw Pain emerge from the bushes. He scoffed. "I figured you'd be here, disobeying my orders. Do you not want world peace Itacha? Do you want to trample on your father's hopes, dreams, and hard work?" he asked, stepping towards them. Naturally, Hidan stepped in between them. Itacha shoved him aside, sending him sprawling across the rock. "Now you listen here! I'm not going to trample on my father just by being in love! You need to accept that! What's your deal, anyways?!" she screeched, her Sharingan activating. Pain looked at her with unnerving eyes, but she didn't back down. "I have no, um, how you say, 'deal', but I don't like the fact that you slack off on your missions because of him. Itacha, you a mere child. You do not know pain." She growled, but her eyes became red, her pupils and the whites of her eyes disappearing as she snarled like an animal. "YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT MY LIFE!" she screeched, lunging towards him. He dodged her attack, her fist becoming lodged inside the ground. Hidan jumped out of the way, landing in a nearby tree as he watched what happened next.

The Final Valley was completely obliterated, leaving a huge crater in the middle with Itacha and Pain in the middle. Hidan was amazed at this sudden outburst. This was totally unlike her. She was hotheaded, but never like this! This was outrageous. "What the hell is going on with her?!" he said aloud, his eyes unmoving from her.

"It is the demon within Itacha."

Hidan glanced to the branch next to him to see Itachi, gazing down at Itacha. "Wait, did you just say a demon?! What the fuck, man?! That shit's creepy as hell!" Hidan said. Itachi nodded. "Yes, a demon. As a child, Itacha was born with split personalities; one is her own, the 'dominant personality'. But the other personality... the other personality is named Kuro. She's a literal demon, and she has incredibly evil chakra, and a lot of it. We don't know how this happened to Itacha. Personally, I think she was supposed to have a twin, but the twin died before birth. In an act of sheer desperation, her soul latched onto Itacha's and became one with her. They didn't exactly harmonize, however, and the result was a constant, lifelong battle over control of the host body. This problem manifested itself a lot when she was young, but it could've been easily mistaken for mood swings."

"Can't we seal it or something?"

Itachi looked at Hidan as if he were an idiot.

"You're obviously just as dumb as you look. This isn't that simple, you know! Don't you think if I could've placed a seal on her this situation wouldn't even be happening?! I wish I could just seal this thing away though."

Itachi looked down at Itacha and watched his daughter go on a rampage. "Why haven't we seen this twin up until now?" Hidan asked, joining Itachi on the tree branch. "Generally, Itacha can suppress her evil twin, but her defenses go down extremely when she becomes incredibly angry or depressed... She's been pushed to her limits lately. It's all my fault for being such an awful father..." Itachi said, looking down at the wood of the tree. Hidan looked towards them again. Pain was attempting to flee, but he seemed to be frozen in place, mesmerized by Itacha. Her face warped between her own and some other face; a face that looked similar to her own, but skinnier and lighter in color. The other face's eyes were a deep red as well.

She warped between faces for a while, and Hidan whipped his head around, facing Itachi. "What the hell are we supposed to do?!" he screeched, desperate for an answer. Itachi looked at him. "We have to calm her down, but even if we do, there's no guarantee Itacha will be able to regain complete control over Kuro. Kuro is a force to be reckoned with, Hidan." Before Itachi could finish his sentence, Hidan had jumped down, and he landed right in front of Itacha.

Hidan looked at Itacha. At this point, only half of her face looked like her own. The other half didn't even resemble her; long blue hair that came down to her ankles, deep, demonic red eyes, a bigger nose, looking more evil in general. Ita was starting to loose control. It seemed the twin also controlled her own half of the body. The twin's half of the body wasn't nearly as attractive as Itacha's. The twin was flat chested and flat in the back, too. She also seemed to lack curves, giving her an outright boyish appearance. The only feature that gave away her femininity was the soft angles of her face and her long hair.

Itacha's half wore a horrified expression on her face while the other half grinned demonically. Pain, whom of which was standing behind them, seemed to have slowly come out of his trance and began to tentatively take half of a step away from Itacha. Hidan watched in horror as one half of his true love's face began to laugh while the other began to cry. "Hidan, please! Run away! Don't get yourself hurt!" Itacha, the crying half, sobbed. The other face, Chi, began to laugh so hard that her half of the body began to shake. Itacha's half was throbbing and shaking due to her violent sobs. _"So, you really think you can save her?! It's been my body for the past fifteen and a half years, so fuck the fuck off!" _Chi laughed as her eyes flashed with confidence and hatred. Chi's voice was deep, but still carried an incredibly faint trace of femininity.

Hidan grabbed the girl with two faces by each of her shoulders, looking her in Itacha's tear-filled eye. "Itacha, calm down! This isn't the end yet, so don't give up hope!" he said, tears welling up in his eyes. He was fighting to keep the tears from falling. Itacha started to calm down, but Chi only seemed to grow even more confident. _"Try to keep me down and you'll fail, you miserable bitch!" _Chi said. "No! This is the end of you!" Itacha screeched. There was a flash of blinding, brilliant red light. In the middle of it all, her neck had rolled back, the light coming out of her open mouth and open eyes. There was static and black lightning covering the ball of red light that enclosed the girl. The skies above blackened greatly with storm clouds, thundering and lightning the same black lightning that had enveloped around her. The ground rumbled, sending Hidan, Itachi, and Pain sprawling across the ground.

This process proceeded to continue for roughly about five minutes, and then the light grew even brighter, the lightning ceasing as the light slowly faded. Itacha floated a few feet into the air for the few seconds before suddenly dropping to the ground. The ground ceased rumbling, and, still blinded from the bright light, Hidan got up and stumbled towards the girl who may or may not be Itacha. He came towards her as the girl remained sprawled across the ground. She seemed incredibly frail, her hair seemingly longer than usual. "Ita? Did you win?" he choked, coughing up blood all over his neck and chest. Being used to extreme pain, he finished his trek and put his hand on a bony shoulder. The girl gave a deep, throaty chuckle. _"Finally! This body is mine!" _Chi said, throwing her head back and howling in laughter at the sky.

Hidan looked at her, the look of hopeless plastered across his face. "N-no..." he said, backing away. _"Oh yes! Finally! Finally, I can destroy this world! I can kill that damned mother of mine, AND that fucking village, Konoha! Anyone who stands in my way is automatically DEAD!" _

Itachi placed himself in between Chi and Hidan. He raised an arm up, as if to defend Hidan and the entire village behind him. "Chi, I'm sorry, but I can't let you run rampant. I refuse to let you hurt innocent people," he said. Chi grinned. _"As you wish, old man. I'll go easy on you, considering you created me. I'll sing you a lullaby." _Itachi braced himself, ready for the pain. She summoned two shadow clones, the figures standing behind her. She cleared her throat, and a breeze began to blow, blowing her long hair to the side. Her eyes glowed a bright purple, and she began to sing in a deep, rough voice:

_"Come Little Children_  
><em>I'll Take Thee Away,<em>  
><em>Into A Land Of<em>  
><em>Enchantment,"<em>

Itachi felt himself steadily grow weak, falling to his knees, struggling to keep himself up. His vision was blurry, and as the more he fought to stay alive, he saw what she was conjuring: shadow children. They skipped about. Some displayed silhouettes of dresses and ponytails of various styles, others were silhouettes of boys with messy hair and baggy pants. They were made of pure chakra, and they could only be summoned by someone with an amazing amount of chakra and connections with the underworld. The difference between these children and the resurrection jutsu was the fact that the wielder didn't need bodies; they just needed to be able to summon the spirits and use the wielder's chakra to manifest themselves as shadows. Shadow children were lead with a lullaby and commanded to kill with a special song. The children hadn't begun to kill yet; the shadow doppelgangers behind Chi would sing the extra parts needed to cast the genjutsu on the children. Itachi sighed as he knew that it was impossible to escape the jutsu; while manipulating lost souls, the jutsu also weakens the targets to the point that they can't run, teleport themselves, or even defend themselves. An amazing jutsu... Chi continued:

_"Come Little Children_  
><em>The Time's Come To Play<em>  
><em>Here In My Garden<em>  
><em>Of Magic<em>

_Follow Sweet Children_  
><em>I'll Show Thee The Way<em>  
><em>Through All The Pain And<em>  
><em>The Sorrows<em>

_Weep Not Poor Children_  
><em>For Life Is This Way<em>  
><em>Murdering Beauty<em>  
><em>And Passions<em>

_Hush Now Dear Children_  
><em>It Must Be This Way<em>  
><em>Too Weary Of Life And<em>  
><em>Deceptions<em>

_Rest Now My Children_  
><em>For Soon We'll Away<em>  
><em>into The Calm And<em>  
><em>The Quiet,"<em>

At the line "murdering beauty and passions", the shadow doppelgangers began to sing. It was a simple combination of "oo's" that varied in pitch, or, so one could be led to think. In actuality, this was the genjutsu that's being cast on the lost souls. The children began to come towards Itachi and Hidan, who were both, at this point, collapsed onto the ground. Pain was probably in the same condition behind them. The children stabbed Itachi all over, narrowly avoiding vital points.

Hidan was confused as hell, especially considering he knew nothing of Chi, but he knew one thing: he was screwed. As the children began to slowly torture him, Itacha came to his mind. The sweet, loving, cute girl that stole his heart... He felt a tear roll down his cheek as he glanced towards the dark sky. "Ita..." he sputtered.

Chi was near the end of the song, the doppelgangers growing more soft and quiet:

_"Come Little Children_  
><em>I'll Take Thee Away,<em>  
><em>Into A Land Of<em>  
><em>Enchantment<em>

_Come Little Children_  
><em>The Time's Come To Play<em>  
><em>Here In My Garden..."<em>

The children were standing over both of them, blades raised high, waiting for the final line to be sung. Chi grinned and finished with a flourish,

_"... Of shadows..."_

They struck the two men in the heart.

~In the Afterlife~

_Itachi wasn't confused when he awoke in a meadow and saw his daughter sitting in the grass underneath a cherry blossom tree, tracing her fingers along the petals of a red rose. He walked towards her, the cherry blossoms scattering with the breeze. She wore a pink yukata with a bright yellow sash, like the one she would wear to New Year's festivals when she was a small child. The yukata was covered in cherry blossoms. Itachi met her soft grey eyes and he smiled. "Oh Itacha, I remember when you used to sit underneath the trees with me and watch the petals fall... It was always so beautiful. You used to awe and ooh every time. Remember, dear?" he said, sitting next to her in the grass. She smiled wider and nodded. "I'm an awful person for dragging you here, you know..." she said, looking down at her hands, which were clasped tightly together in her lap. Itachi grabbed her by the chin and kissed her on the forehead. "I'm an awful father, but at least now I have an eternity to make up for it."_

_~Itacha~_

_Hidan held up his hand, staring at it. It was free of scars. Strange... Wasn't it covered in bruises and cuts? Oh wait... right, he was dead. Putting his hand down, he saw the afterlife: a field of black roses, a girl in a red dress standing among them. She was a muscular girl, used to hard, dirty work, and tall. Her hair was jet black, running halfway down her back. She the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, with her sharp yet sweet and kind eyes, her cute little nose, and her sweet, lovely pink lips. Itacha. He ran to her, expecting the thorns of the roses to prick him as he ran. They didn't._

_He picked her up, swinging her around. Her red sundress waved in the air, the fabric soft against the gentle breeze. There were black rose petals scattering in the air, making the moment even more beautiful. She smiled and gave him a kiss as he set her down and pulled her into a hug, tears running down both their cheeks. "Itacha..." he sobbed softly into her soft hair, breathing heavily. She hugged him back, her skin soft on his. "It's okay Hidan. We can be here, together, forever." **And then they kissed, the destruction and chaos of the other world forgotten as they were lost in each other's embrace.**_

_**~The End~**_

**A/N: I can't believe this story is already over... I'm sad. T-T Oh well... Do not complain about how you didn't like them dying. They both died in the main series anyway. -_-**


End file.
